New Brotherhood of Makuta
Biography The New Brotherhood of Makuta is the Brotherhood of Makuta but re-named by Makuta Ceasame. Like the Order of Mata Nui and Order of the Great Creators it is a very secret group. The only who know about the group are the Toa Nuva, Order of Mata Nui and the Order of the Great Creators. Ceasame, Zaktuen, Ultimate Antroz, Matros and Mabe are the only members now and hope for new members in the group. Tazzuk is still technically a member, but will serve the Organization of Darkness. Members *Ceasame *Zaktuen *Ultimate Antroz *Tazzuk *Teplate *Junokii *Trek *Mabe *Pyrez *Makuta Sauron *Makuta Bloodrex *Demar *Nicturn *Vorax *Forine *Medylix *Tardir *Wererina * Truyetyu * Sesame Ceasame Servants *Shulze *Dark Shed *Vezon *Vultraz *Tuyet *Kyradon *Shadow Takanuva *Snake Lonck Non-Makuta Members of the Brotherhood *Aeacus - A Toa member of the brotherhood *Forros - a shadow Matoran in the brotherhood's service *Hodoka *Kraavohkii - A bounty hunter for the Brotherhood *Junk Behemoth - Robotic beings that protect and serve the Brotherhood *Metus *Shadow Toa - Toa who have had their light drained. *"Stealth" - former member lieutenant, cast from the Brotherhood when stole technology from them *Velnax - Actually a Kodax from Kodax Magna *Voparah - Infiltrated the brotherhood and used a combination of elemental powers and mask powers to copy their powers *Toa Hagah - Toa used by Makuta as bodygaurds. Many Makuta had a team. *Black Warrior - an assassin that works with the Makuta as a General of their armies, also works with the Order of Mata Nui as a General of their armies. Will work with any one, for the right price. *Corrupted Hydraxon- Hydraxon after being corrupted by the Makuta with an antidermis. *Axari *Cody Attaq Former Members *Teridax *Miserix *Antroz *Bitil (Deceased) *Vamprah (Traitor) *Chirox (Traitor) *Icarax *Gorast (Traitor) *Frofst *Zakkond *Tridax (Reborn to Super Makuta) *Naokio (Traitor) *Nerok *Makuta of Ko-Metru *Castym (Deceased) *Coropsus (Rogue, falsely presumed deceased) *Senstalk (Thrown out because of lab accident, now Lord Shadow) *Uini (Traitor) *Tryx *Garras *Desoline (formerly an honorary member; traitor) *Trenslor (Missing on Voya Nui, Presumed dead) *Darkness (Deceased) *Krika (Traitor) *Dark (Now Order of Mata Nui member) *A small number of the Brotherhood who sided with Miserix when Teridax rebelled. All except Frofst and other survivers were hunted down and killed. *A Makuta against whom Conjurer used his powers. The Makuta was unaffected. He was later killed by Teridax or the Order. *A Makuta that had its armor damaged during the Great Cataclysm. He was later killed by Teridax or the Order. *Unchosen Makuta of the Organization of Darkness that were still alive at the time that Mata Nui was reawakened, but were killed by Teridax (Deceased) *Various Makuta who died while on missions. *The original Medylix (deceased, considered a traitor) *Makuta Zodiac a.k.a. (Makuta) Romulus (Gone rogue, goes back and forth between good and evil) *Makuta of Stelt (Deceased) *Bitil Magna (Traitor) *Spiriah (Deceased) *Mutran (Deceased) * Tagah (Formerly, betrayed Makutas to follow the duty of a Makuta, which is protecting the Matoran) Category:Groups